familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:AMK152
Forum:County-based categories Forum:County-based categories could benefit from your input. Robin Patterson 10:07, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Request for bot to do some work with dates Now that we have pages for "Days of the year", we have thousands of unnecessary expensive parser function calls. Unnecessary ones include every link to a year and nearly every link to a country. I would like your bot to start on the obvious clean-up: years. Please crawl the whole database replacing every link in the form with the plain link in the 1264 form. Then maybe you can do the same for countries. Robin Patterson 06:39, 29 September 2008 (UTC) "Showinfo children" problem I notice that the "Showinfo children" template is not working properly: look at a page like John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399), the name of the first spouse is being displayed with each family. Thurstan 22:10, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :I've looked at this over and over and still can't figure out the problem. -AMK152(talk • ) 20:07, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for your efforts. My local copy still works okay, and none of the templates seem to have changed, so I guess it must be due to a change in the underlying software. It must be something subtle, since the children still work. Maybe it is in the rules for parameter passing. Thurstan 21:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC) "Died in Somesuch County, Mystate" Hi! As one of the more recent editors this month, you can be among the first to know that it is now very easy to create a category page for "Died in Somesuch County, Mystate" in the United States. See Template:d-us. When you see that a person page is in a category like that but it's a red link, you can very quickly fix it and thereby make the link much more useful. (I probably don't need to include that last sentence for you!) Robin Patterson 03:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Wikia tour incompatible with info pages? Thank you for looking into Genealogy:Wikia tour/James Blackman (1759-1842). Still looks awful, so I hope it's a work in progress!! I would be quite content to replace it with a page that doesn't have an info page; or maybe with its biography page? Robin Patterson 23:30, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I've replaced Blackman's much changed page with his biography page, which contains most of what the sole page showed for the two preceding years. If nothing affects the biography page, I'll be content. Robin Patterson 09:28, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :The Showinfo person template takes the 's infobox. In other words, it takes the page name after the ":" and before the "/", in this case, "Wikia tour" Using would take, in this case, the info page of "Genealogy:Wikia tour/James Blackman (1759-1842)," which is what we want. However, changing this may mess something up. I'll look into it further. -AMK152(talk • ) 22:24, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::One possibility is to add a parameter: look at what I did to James Blackman (1759-1842), which makes the children and references show on the "tour" page (I am not claiming this is an easy fix!). There may be other applications as well. Thurstan 02:12, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Ancestry of Michelle Obama Michelle Robinson (1964) will be of growing interest to outsiders in the coming days. Any chance you can produce pages for her ancestors then give her a proper ancestry chart? Soon? I've added some family stuff from WP. I think she should have her full name as pagename but have a hndis page too, for maximum searchability (which should please Phlox).We have given her parents middle initials, which is a bit of an advance on what some other sources give. Here's a set of extracts from recent messages on the Newsgroup: soc.genealogy.medieval list (and I was not the only reader who wondered why it was there!) - including two or three messages from our User:Wjhonson: JBrand wrote: "The new biography, _Michelle: A Biography_ by Liza Mundy, pp. 2-4, 93, 201, gives a few details of Mrs. Obama's ancestry: 1. Michelle La Vaughn Robinson, b. 17 January 1964 Chicago, IL 2. Fraser Robinson III, b. ---- Chicago, IL, d. 1991, m. 3. Marian Shields, b. ----, living 2008 4. Fraser Robinson II, b. ---- Georgetown, SC, d. ----, m. 1934 Chicago, IL 5. La Vaughn 8. Fraser Robinson, Sr., b. 1884 Georgetown, SC, d. 1936 Georgetown, SC, m. 9. Rosa Ella Cohen "Fraser Jr was born 24 Aug 1912 and died 9 Nov 1996 (SSDI) His wife Lavaughn D Johnson married 17 Oct 1934 (Cook County marriages) She was born 6 Feb 1915 died 17 Sep 2002 last residence Belwood, Cook County, IL (SSDI) "Fraser III was born 1 Aug 1935 (Cook County birth index) Married Marian Shields on 27 Oct 1960 Cook County (cook county marriages) "Will Johnson " "Fraser Robinson was born 24 Mar 1884, he is registered for the WW1 draft, living in Georgetown as a "Kiln Laborer" for the Atlantic Coast Lbr Lumber company. "He lost his left arm. "His wife is there listed as "Rose Ella Robinson" (also from Wjh) And someone interested should keep an eye on http://www.wargs.com/political/obama.html for Barack's ancestry in case we have some gaps. Robin Patterson 13:28, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Info pages tutorial Good work. Robin Patterson 00:25, 9 November 2008 (UTC) (I would like to see a response to "Request for bot to do some work with dates" above. Have you written one somewhere? Robin Patterson 00:25, 9 November 2008 (UTC))